Be trapped or Fly
by babyvfan
Summary: "They have you trap, Musa," he said. "And you're going to die one way or the other if you don't break free." It was a life she was sure she could live, but now she wasn't so sure. An: Based on famous Titanic scene


_This isn't normal_, Musa thought. Everything about this dinner was anything but normal.

Boring and dry was more like it.

Her father, Bo, sitting across from her, laughing along at what the others said even though there was no humor in them, talking about business, and occasionally looking at her, smiling at her gently but his eyes stern and warned her to straighten herself up.

Jared, the seeming perfect catch everyone never stops saying "she's so lucky to have" with his dark blue hair that matched the shade of his big eyes and his charming smile she used to find charming but now just found extremely annoying, acting exactly like her dad. He looked dashing in his new black suit the servants spent weeks getting for the occasion, chatting easily with the guests at their table, raising a glass to whatever her father said with a chuckle like it was a joke, occasionally wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, and being the perfect fiancé.

Their guests were Mr. Trumplut, a well-known multi-millionaire from her realm and the richest man on the ship, his little wife, Madeline, Lady Gregory, the seeming pleasant elderly woman who was decades older than her middle-aged husband said to be at home with the kids and notorious gossip, with her partner of crime, Miss Bastiyle.

She didn't care too much about Lady Gregory or Miss Bastiyle since both women always gossip about whoever passed them by and who were talking with them as soon as the person was out of ear-reach. She steered clear of them as often as could, and had a good feeling she was already the main topic they couldn't stop talking about. As for Mr. Trumplut and his wife…they were okay. Mr. Trumplut was nice enough man for her to be around without putting her guard up so much and she chatted with Madeline a few times, but…it was the age difference between them that always made her feel a little uneasy.

Mr. Trumplut, though he was in his sixties but still had enough energy in him to be youthful, was kind and dashing for his age with a head-full of dark brown hair that only had a few gray hairs, wasn't too tall yet wasn't too short either, and dark eyes almost black as night and sharp like an owl's. Madeline wasn't so bad-looking herself. In fact she was pretty with that curvy body of hers, perfect olive skin, pretty and vivid violet eyes, and glossy auburn hair she always wore in a tight bun in a desperate attempt to make them look her older than she was.

But Madeline was _seventeen_! Seventeen was the same age Musa was. She was a seventeen year old girl married to a man who was more than sixty years old, which just seemed very disturbing to the dark-haired beauty.

Musa wasn't naive. She knew the age difference meant no difference in this universe she was forced to live in. It's wasn't too uncommon for a girl to be much younger to a husband who was old enough to be her father-or Madeline's case, her grandfather. Her own father married her mother, Melody, when she was her own age, had friends who had wives who were decades younger than their husbands, and her own cousin, Lucy, who recently turned thirteen, was engaged to be a man who was in his late forties.

Although it wasn't uncommon and it was the marriage way of society, Musa still found it sickening.

"I heard you had the nanny, Miss Swan, order the newest designs off the Stella McCarthy's spring wedding collection before they even hit the racks or the runways," Sharing an approved, amused glance with her friend by her left, Lady Gregory nodded her head and took a sip of her red wine. Wiping it off her bright-red lipstick lips, she smiled at Musa's father. "For the wedding."

He chuckled, the same polite and self-assuring laugh she seen him practice more than dozens of time before they head down to dinner. "Only the best money can buy for my little girl," He reached over to pat her hand, and, though she was still lost in her thoughts, took that gesture as a cue to smile a grateful she had to force herself to do. "I want this wedding to be the best the realm has ever seen."

Musa mentally rolled his eyes while physically she forced herself to continue smiling, for the dear sake of appearance and not giving her father another reason to complain later. Honestly, she hated those dresses they picked for the wedding. They were frilly, had too much lace, the corests couldn't be more tight enough, and the skirt was so wide the girl wearing the dress will barely be able to get through the door. But, of course, like everything else, she had absolutely no say and was going to have to deal with it-like she always does.

There really was nothing normal about this dinner, other than the fact it was the same routine she has done since she has been onboard the ship, with the same people she was forced to be acquainted with. But that wasn't normal to her. Normal to her meant staying in her room, with no dad or Jared or some maid, playing her music as loud as she wanted and dancing around tp the sweet, seductive beat with no one yelling at her, no telling her what to do, or ordering her to act more lady-like.

Sadly, instead of that, she was forced to go to another dinner with her fiancé and father, and the guests he invited along to discuss plans for the wedding.

Or rather, _they_ were discussing the wedding and planning all the details while she was picking at the dry salad Jared ordered her and staying quiet like expected.

Always look and act like a lady. Been seen but never heard. Never speak unless spoken-which was often very _rarely_. Those have been the main points drilled into her head from the moment she was born, forced to learn and act them out from the young age of five to now, and were going to be the main highlights for the rest of life the second she says 'I do' and acts like the perfect wife for Jared.

"I can only expect the dear Harmonic Princess will only look radiant for her wedding," Mr. Trumplut glanced at Musa, eyeing her features. Long, midnight hair tied in a tight ponytail, pale yet flawless skin, a very nice figure, and a beautiful face with gorgeous features. She was going to be a beautiful bride, indeed, he figured. "Absolutely radiant."

"Only the best," Bo smiled. "It's a really funny story in fact. Miss Lily, one of Musa's handmaids, wanted the color of the bridesmaids' dressed to be lavender. But since that color has been used too many times, it seemed a little for mine taste. Besides, my daughter's wedding has to be only the best. So I suggested…"

Funny how her dad was the one who decided the color should be changed when it was _her_ wedding. The way he was making up the plans for the dresses, the food, the theme, made it seem like it was his own wedding he was planning. She was infuriated by all of this, but she was going to have to suck it up and deal with the annoyance-as usual. While her dad was going on and on about the dresses and Jared was informing about the plans he was making for the marriage, Musa was lost in her own world while trying to cast away thoughts she didn't want to think about.

"_That stubborn, yet beautiful fire I love so much about you…it's gonna die out." He said, causing so much distress and feelings to tangle inside of her while on the outside she was trembling from his touch while he caressed her cheek. _

_No_, she mentally smacked herself for remembering. Especially when she swore to her dad and to herself she'd cast him away from her mind. Pretend there was nothing between them, which really as nothing, and he didn't exist.

And yet….no matter how many times she reminded herself that, he always manage to slip right back into her mind so easily, completely infuriating.

Musa pushed her salad around her plate with her fork, her very little appetite gone, glancing up at the dining hall and trying to find anything that will distract her.

The sparkling glasses waiters were bringing in and taking back into the kitchen. The enormous crystal-diamond ceiling chandelier shining over them their heads, the beautiful crystals looking like thousands of stars clustered together. The rich, beautiful dresses the women wore and the expensive, designer suits men were dressed in. The heavy aroma of food, champagne and caviar, expensive perfume and cologne, and, of course, old money. The deep, rich violet color of the feather Madeline plucked in her hair.

Deep, rich violet that was the prettiest shade of purple she has ever seen. Deep, rich violet, which were the exact color of his beautiful eyes.

The same deep, rich violet-colored eyes that was urgent and protective when he saved her from falling to her death by holding onto her tight, promising to never let go. Eyes that softened, though still having so intensity in them, as he smiled at her while the two of them had so much fun dancing together and goofing around. Eyes that looked so sad, shocked, worried in fear, and a bit hurt when she told him to leave her alone-for good.

"_Riven stop!" She didn't expect him again, especially since the middleclass and below weren't allowed on the upper-class side of the ship, a very strict rule on Titanic everyone was required to follow. She was honestly hoping those regulations would keep him because it made things much easier-for both their sakes. She was able to control herself again, keeping her emotions shut and holding in things that weren't allowed to be seen or heard, acting like the perfect daughter for her father and the perfect fiancée for Jared. But, suddenly out of blue, Riven appeared behind her, grabbed her by the arm, and quickly dragged into an empty room before anyone could see them. _

_Being this close to him she could hear loud alarms, whistles, ringing going off in her head. Being around him always made her lose her train of thoughts. Looking into those violet eyes, her heart would be flipping and melting at the same time while her head was spinning. He was less than a good foot away from her, close enough to come closer and really make her more distressed than before. _

"_I can't see you anymore." The way she said it, it was almost as if they were together in a sense like couple-together. But that wasn't the case now. Her father more than hinted she needed to focus more on her engagement and responsibilities, making it clear he didn't like Riven one bit and thought he was going to mess her up. She was going to give him that; he was right about something. Usually she's the perfect daughter and princess everyone wants to be, being a perfect mannequin and acting like a proper lady. But with Riven…everything seems to be all turned upside-down. _

"_Why?" He crossed his arms against his chest, his posture challenging, while his narrowed eyes were trying to see through her mask. With those brooding eyes growing more intense, she could feel her heart melting quickly inside her chest while trying to focus was nearly impossible. But she grabbed hold of herself, kept her face expressionless, and sealed everything inside her into her private walls. "Because dear ole' daddy thought scum like me shouldn't be around his precious daughter?"_

_She could feel her annoyance, mixed in with anger, boiling inside her, but she bit her lip hard and balled her fists to keep herself under control. It was almost as if he could read her mind and saw what happened early this morning between her and her father. Proving once again how much he really know her as much she did, perhaps even more, and also proving why this thing between them needed to end. _

"_It's not any of your business," she snarled. "I'm going to be perfectly fine. I'll be married to Jared and become queen of Harmonic Nebula. So as you can see, I don't need your concern."_

"_You're lying," He frowned, eyeing her from head to toe, and then returning back to her gaze. He could easily tell he was by the hesitance heard in her voice and the way she was avoiding looking into his eyes. "Not only to me but to yourself. Because we both know you're going to be anything but fine."_

_How dare he? Shutting her mouth tightly to keep in all the crude comments she wanted to snarled at him, the princess balled her hands into tight fists she laid by her sides and resisted the dying urge boiling inside her to punch anything, as way to let the annoyance-and pain-out. Who was he to twist her words around and accuse her? He had no right saying such a thing to her, to a princess of all people, and couldn't possibly understand she couldn't be some fluky. _

"_Riven, look-"_

"_No, you look. I just need to say this," She opened her mouth to oppose such a thing, feeling overwhelmed by the closeness between them and becoming more confused, but when she saw the serious look in his eyes she knew he wouldn't let her go without hearing what he had to say. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. Five minutes was all she going to give him and then she would be gone. He sighed also, but more in relief than heavily, and continued "Look Musa…you're no picnic. Okay? You're a spoiled, little brat even."_

_Noticing her reaction, her midnight eyes hard while her red lips were in a tight line, he quickly added with a small, soft smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But underneath all that, you're the most incredible girl….woman I've ever _known_."_

_Incredible? He actually called her incredible? Especially at most of times they've spent together, the perfect lady, daughter mask was peeled way and she acted more….like herself-or at herself with more freedom? _

_Musa was speechless, from not only his touch but from his compliment, unsure what to say or even how to react. Her father, always being a man of very few words, never really paid much attention to comment on anything she did unless she was in big trouble or was doing something that was apparently wrong in his book. Jared, on the other hand, threw some compliments at her, but those were always either half out of politeness or half from doing something that pleased him. There had be really no one else in the longest time who actually gave her a compliment when she was being herself and actually meaning it with sincerity like Riven did. _

_But then again there was really no one like Riven. _

"_Riven…" she began, only to get interrupted by him. _

"_Let me finish," He placed both hands on her shoulders, causing her heart to step several beats from the touch and feeling her walls quavering. Blood was rushing to her head, but she took in a deep breath and set her mind to focus. To stay focus and not loose control. "I'm not an idiot, okay? I know how the world works. You're a princess who has the beauty, the wealth, and the entire realm to think about. I'm the scum people from upper-class wipe off their shoes. I have ten bucks in my pocket, have nothing to offer you, and know your kind and mine just don't mix. I get it, okay? But you cannot expect me to smile like a bum and walk away that easily? Not without making sure you're okay?"_

"_I'm going to be fine." She forced her lips to curve into what she hoped passed as a reassuring, small smile. "I don't need you to worry about me. I have Jared. I love him."_

_She didn't even know why she was telling him all this in the first place. He wasn't her fiancé, and more importantly he wasn't her father, so there was no reason to tell him-a stranger-anything. But there was something about him and those eyes, as if it were some kind of spell he had over her, that was making her talk. _

_Riven leaned in closer to her, so much closer her back was arched against the wall and her body was so close to his. His scent, mint and lemons, which were a strange combination that oddly worked together, filled her nostrils and made her head spin while her knees were weak from the closeness. _

_If her father was to walk in and caught them like this, the man known to him as 'scum trash' and her being around him after he specifically told her-yelled actually she was forbidden to see him again, there was no telling what was going to happen. Although she had a pretty strong sense all hell would be let loose. Nevertheless, she knew she had to get away from him. She was specifically disobeying orders by being with him right now when she was engaged to a man she was supposed to be with right now. _

_She wanted to run away, needed to get out, sparing him trouble and her pain. But Riven, resisting to let go so easily, caused her inner barriers to quaver as he leaned in close, with very little distance between them, and kept her right in place with those beautiful yet dangerous violet eyes boring into her, making her lose all other thoughts except those eyes. _

"_You're lying to me again," he said. "I can see it in your eyes."_

_Musa took in a deep breath and forced herself to close her eyes, willing her loudly beating heart to stop and trying to stop her guarded walls from falling. Although it looked strange having her eyes closed, it was easier being this way around him. As long as she couldn't see those eyes, then she wouldn't lose control of her emotions or herself. _

"_They have you trap, Musa," Although she couldn't see him, she could still feel his eyes boring into her, as if trying to will her eyes to open himself. "And you're going to die one way or the other if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong now," Shocking her both physically and mentally, he held her left cheek in his rough hands and caressed it oh, so gently. Physically her body was trembling from his touch, his smooth and surprisingly gentle touch that was so different from Jared's it was scary, causing her weak knees to nearly collapse beneath her. Emotionally the walls holding in those feelings she was trying to keep under control were slowly crumbling down and there was nothing she could do to stop them. _

"_But that fire, Musa, that stubborn yet beautiful fire I love so much about you," With his hand still caressing her cheek, his free hand brushed back loose strands of her long hair away from her eyes, nearly placing it behind her ear, causing more trembling and the crumbling of her walls. "It's gonna die out."_

_Silently trying in swallow breaths, she balled her hands into fists so tight they were ghost-white. Her walls were crumbling faster and faster with each stork his hand was doing on her skin. Even without looking at him, the spell he had over her was still there, making her feel even more exposed than before. Her walls were crumbling, she was crumbling. _

_She opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a quiet sob. Soon after the sob was released, hot and heavy tears she was trying to hold in were streaming down her cheeks in fat drops. _

_He did it. He completely cracked her walls and broke her, and now she couldn't stop herself from crying. Her walls were crumbled into bits of dust and there was nothing left to hold in those emotions in. The more she tried pulling herself together, the more she was crying and the harder her sobs were becoming. It was as if she was crying for hundreds of different reasons: her mother's death she really didn't have time to mourn for, her father pushing her aside like some rag doll and only having time for her when she needed to make her debut, the marriage proposal and marriage itself she had no control over, and everyone taking and reshaping her and her life into something she doesn't even want. _

_Musa opened her eyes; her vision blurred with endless tears, and prepared herself to see his expression. Was he going to be smug about it? Happy to see her crying? Shocked he was the reason she was?_

_Riven didn't do anything like she thought he would. He didn't look proud, didn't seem a bit smug, and had absolutely no expression on his unreadable face. Instead he only looked at her for the longest time, watching more tears flowing from her eyes and still stroking her cheek, the sounds of her quiet sobs filling the quiet room with sound. Then suddenly, she found herself being pressed against him, her head resting on his broad chest and tears staining his shirt, his arms circling around her and holding her tight, and his hand moving from her cheek to her hair he was stroking gently while lying his chin on top of her head. _

_This was too overwhelming. She couldn't recall a time she has been hugged. At least not since she was a little girl, and her mom was the last one to hug her. Since then no one, not even her own father, have other touched her unless they were trying to fix her hair, do her makeup, or scrub her while she was bathing. It's been so long, she nearly forgotten what it felt like till now._

_Being in Riven's arms, his strong arms, feeling warmth from his body warming her up, her body fitting perfectly in his, felt so incredibly right yet wrong at the same time. Like she was committing a sinned temptation so right it was too wrong yet was going to damn her to hell for the rest of miserable eternity. _

_Her dad made it clear he didn't want her to see him again._

_She was a princess, he was a commoner. _

_He can easily see right through her walls she kept up nearly her whole life, easily can break them down, and she didn't like that kind of advantage he had. _

"_No!" She pushed him away from her, putting all the anger and frustration she not only felt now but all that she kept bottled up all throughout the years, surprising him and also herself with her shockingly good strength. Wrapping her cloak around herself, she took in deep breaths till she was sure her body stopped trembling, the tears finally ceased and dried up, and her emotions were under her control again. _

"_Musa-"This time she was the one who interrupted him. _

"_I'm going back. Leave me alone!"_

He made a grab for her arm, she remembered. As if pulling her back and possibly shaking her would knock sense into her. But she quickly escaped his grasp and ran back into her suite, ignoring him calling her name and the strange looks others gave her as she past. She ran straight to her room, shutting the door and leaping onto her bed. She waited till her face was before into the pillows, the soft sheets pulled over her head before finally letting everything out, crying so hard she thought she was choking and screaming so loud on the inside she was amazed no one could hear it. But then again they never did.

She stayed in her room all afternoon, ignoring the knocking on her door, screaming inside her head while her crying her eyes out. By the time Miss Lily finally convinced her to come out, it was time for dinner and she was expected to go-whether she wanted to or not. She wiped the last tear from her eye, slowly got up from her comfortable bed, and walked over to the mirror. She looked absolutely nothing like a lady, much less a princess with her blood-shot red eyes and tear-damp cheeks. But she reminded herself to shut herself down and kept those walls up, repeating those orders to herself as she quickly changed into one of her fine yet most uncomfortable dresses, pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and came out later as the princess she was.

It was for the best, she reminded herself, and then stole a glance at Jared.

If there was one thing Riven was right about, it was how she felt about Jared. Musa honestly didn't feel much about him, other than annoyed half the time and resentment the other, much less actual love. But she could learn to love him, like her mother learned to love her father. Jared, unlike all other bachelors her father and nannies were trying to pair her with, seemed to be wanting more out of her besides becoming king. He seemed to really want her to be his wife because he developed some feelings for her. And despite being sometimes infuriatingly annoying and a bit of Momma's boy, he genuinely was polite, a complete gentleman, and showered her with countless presents.

Musa glanced down at the latest gift he got her. The flawlessly perfect and unbelievably expensive 'Heart of The Ocean', a rare blue diamond, which belonged to a famous king in the 1600s', cut into a perfect heart that was encrusted with rhinestones around it, hanging on a sequin-sparkling chain.

After getting to know each other for only half a week, Jared escorted Musa to a huge ball her father was throwing in her honor. She knew then that she should have rang some alarms in her head, since she usually didn't get escorted to balls and parties by any one else but her father, but probably didn't pay that much anttention because she felt tired and dreaded to go to another ball. By the end of the night, he pulled out a large jewelry box from his blazer, gotten down on one knee, and presented the necklace as a token of his love for her and asked for her hand in marriage.

There was no question about _who_ was behind the engagement. So many protests and curses were rushing to her mouth, ready to come out and be heard. But with so many people there, all 859 guests including her father, who was watching them in anxious anticipation, what could she do? Her dad made her bed for her, and now she had no choice to lie in it.

"Musa?" she pulled herself out of her thoughts and forced herself to smile just a bit when she saw the concern in Jared's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"You've been unusually quiet this evening." Her father commented, causing the princess to stare at him in questioning dismay. She tried hard not to laugh out loud at her father. The same one who was always the first one to snap at her whenever she breathed a word at the wrong moment, was actually thinking she was unusual this one time by following through with his wishes and keeping quiet.

Bull, she wanted to say but instead said, "Just doing some thinking."

Disapproval shown in her father's suddenly concerned-to-hard eyes, which were no surprise there, but Ms. Bastiyle nodded, as if she understood what was going through Musa's head and smiled an actual soft, genuine smile at her, as if to say she was once in her shoes. For a moment, one fragile moment, Musa actually believed she did, but the dream died tragically when the elderly woman said "Doubtlessly it's wedding jitters. A common thing for every bride to be."

Jared nodded as he smiled, accepting the suggestion and proving once again how very little he really knows her. Unlike Riven, who somehow knew what was going through her head just by looking into her eyes. Jared placed his hand over hers and kissed her gently on the lips, the gesture plastering smiles on everyone's smiles and a satisfied look from her dad.

Timidly, tentatively, questioningly, with those clammy and thin lips of his. The same way he always kisses her, which never fails to make her feel so old and hollow inside.

Opening her eyes just a bit, she spotted a mother and her daughter on the left from her side, sitting only a few feet away. Musa slowly pulled away from Jared, who smiled again before returning to the conversation while she was busy watching the pair.

The daughter was definitely young, that she could already tell with only looking at her, either four or five. She was also very much adorable with her baby-face features in her darling face, the dimples in her cheekbones, and her soft-looking golden-blond hair. She was dressed up as a porcelain doll with her frilly yet large hat weighting down heavily on her head, her clean white gloves with pink flower buds, and pale pink and white frilly dress to complete the look.

The child sank back into her seat, looking just as tired as Musa felt and clearly uncomfortable. Her mother, a beautiful-dark-haired woman yet was angerily-stiff, scowled at her daughter, fixed her up, and barked orders at her Musa could hear from where she was.

"For petty's sake, are you a boy? Straighten up!"

"Don't slouch. Sit upright."

"You need to present yourself as a lady, not a peasant slob."

By the time the mother was done, the little girl was seated upright, back straight, head held high, eyes staring straight and her uncomfortable expression melting away into an unreadable mask.

Musa's insides twisted into sickening knots. The little girl seemed so young, so innocent. But later in life, she was going to grow into a beautiful yet sad woman whose only duty was to please and obey her husband, keeping everything that was anything less than that inside. She reminded the princess too much of herself when she was her age. Living without a mother who died shortly after her fifth birthday, barely bearing through life with an ignorant and neglectful father, and being trapped within a prison trying to mold her into the perfect lady that has been slowly killing her over the years.

Pulling her eyes away from the child and returning her attention back to her guests, Musa eyed Madeline, who was smiling softly as her husband kissed her cheeks and then pecked her lips, and quickly straightened herself up when she noticed she was slouching.

Madeline was only seventeen, but somehow it was like she was a tired middle-aged woman trapped in the body of a teenager. Yes, she laughed politely at jokes her husband or anyone else said, even though most were hardly worth a fake chuckle, smiled softly whenever her husband would turn to her, and only talked when it was necessary-which was practically never. Prim and proper, a lady of pure poise and elegance, a perfect wife. All those essentials made her perfect, the kind of woman her father-and Jared-want her to be like. But when Musa watched her closely, eyeing the girl's body language which revealed exhaustion and stiffness, she looked into Madeline's eyes, seeing past the hooded guard she tried putting up, and saw emotions that were more than familiar to the princess.

Intense, nearly wild longing for something she knew was far from her grasp. Fiery-anger and anguish at the act she was performing, for the play she was participating in. Desperate for anyone to look past the act and save her before she's gone. All those emotions meant to be shut out inside while a hollow woman smile and kept quiet on the out.

That was soon going to her fate the second she's married. A life, she was so sure she could control because she learned shutting everything out was much easier but now wasn't so sure if she'll be able to make it.

"_They have you trap, Musa," he said. "And you're going to die one way or the other if you don't break free."_

"What is the matter with you!" Musa snapped herself out of her thoughts at the sound of her father's snarl. She realized again they were done talking and looking at her oddly. The same way they all looked at Riven when he joined them for dinner. "You've hardly touched your food, and didn't answer me when I called you. I demand an answer, young lady!"

Quickly saving her from answering, more for his own good than her own, Jared wrapped one arm around Musa, pulled her close to him although the gesture made her shudder a bit, and smiled a charming smile that softened Musa's dad just a bit. "I'm sure she was just thinking about how happy our lives will be once we're married?" Turning to her, he added with a quick wink and said extra sweetly "Right Musa?"

That was her cue, to force a smile on her face, nod her head, and agree. And to finish off with, "Of course, sweetheart. You're always right and know me so well", and kiss his cheek.

He was waiting for that, they all were. Especially her dad. They were all waiting for her act.

But Musa didn't it. She didn't say anything, and only sat in her chair, no longer focusing on them. She glanced at the little girl staring at the wall with unfocused eyes and back at Madeline, who was looking right through her with hollow ones. Back and forth she went, glancing between the little girl and her dinner guest, seeing a reflection of her past and another of her future, till she finally made a decision on her own for herself. For the first time in her life.

* * *

><p><em>Why did she go back?<em> He wondered.

Out on the empty ship's deck, leaning against the railing overlooking the deep blue and wide ocean sea while everyone else was inside sleeping or having dinner, was Riven, who stared at the wide horizons with dullness in his violet eyes.

The sun was setting behind a huge mountain they passed, casting various shades of beautiful orange-pink in the sky, with the beautiful moment being reflected in the water. The air was cool and sweet with the scent of the ocean, blowing in his hair. Everything peaceful and quiet, the way he liked things to be.

Usually being out here, which was his favorite place of the whole magnificent Titanic, brought him such peace. But now, not even being here, could calm him down. Nothing could because he was too busy thinking about her.

It shocked Riven how a girl, one who was so different from him, get him so…whined-up like this, but then again Musa wasn't just any girl. She was, in a word, different in both a good and bad way.

Bad because her being the Harmonic Nebula princess, she can be spoiled half the time, barely intolerable to be around when things don't go her way, and complains and whines so much his eyes were sore from all the rolling they've been doing.

Good because beneath all that, behind the mask she puts on and the barriers she puts around herself, there was a girl who was unlike anyone he ever meet and knew. She was adventurous, the type of girl he can see himself horse-back riding along side and drinking cheap beer with. Had a good sense humor, and was the only one who could get some of his jokes. Definitely stubborn, unable to hear him out most of the times but proves she definitely has a backbone in her, which he admires. Extremely passionate that was shown through her love and deep-core passion of music.

It also didn't hurt she was a very gorgeous girl.

Riven fished out the last cigarette he had, tossing the empty pack into the ocean, and lit it with his match. Tossing the match into the ocean, he let out a heavy stream of smoke after he inhaled his cigarette.

A girl like that should be out having fun and acting like a teenager, which she was. Not being so prim and proper, stuffy doll the way her dad and that momma's boy wuss wants her to be like.

Riven had the unfortunate displeasure meeting the two. Because he saved Musa's life, Jared invited him to dinner so everyone could meet the man who "saved the life of the woman he loved dearly more than life itself". After just one dinner, some conversation, and dessert, he couldn't get away fast enough. Musa's dad was a total snob, not even trying to hide or the fact he didn't like Riven at all with his cool glares and snooty remarks. Not that he cared too much; he didn't like him that much either. Jared wasn't that much of a snob and was actually civil towards him, but he definitely was a bore talking endlessly about his many accomplishments and plans for his future with Musa.

He even kissed her in front of everyone, more than once and making it a grand show. When he was finished with his caviar and steak, he wiped his lips with a stain napkin, popped a breath mint or two, and then turned to her. The second Musa put down her knife and turned to him, he pressed his lips against hers in a very deep kiss that went on and on, much too long to him and his disgust. Just kissing that, his appetite was gone in a instant and he turned his head away to escape the sickness. But from the corner of his eye, he saw the way they looked together: Jared, completely besotted, his lips smiling and making small moans the more their lips touched while Musa was completely still as a statue, not making a single sound. Looking so bored and tired, as if she couldn't wait for it to stop and be over with.

Musa's wasn't going to survive long in that life. The first time they met, she nearly committed suicide because she felt like she was suffocating. There was no telling what was going to happen as soon she marries that champ, but there was no doubt in his mind she'd try killing herself again to end torment. He knew he would if he was in her shoes.

Completely frustrated with himself, Riven tossed his cigarette as far and hard as he could. It flew over twenty feet in the air, nearly reaching the sky, and landed in the water with a quiet splash.

Being honest with himself, he knew there were plenty of reasons why he couldn't turn his back away from her.

It was different with her. With girls, it was usually meeting, having fun without any attachments whatsoever, and then leaving with no question or explanation. But with Musa, everything was completely out of his control and turned around. He actually _felt_ things towards her. He was too protective of her, more than he usually was. He cared about her too much. He liked her too much. He also…

He also…

He also…

"Hello Riven?"

Hearing his name, being said so gently and a bit timidly, he almost thought he was losing it. Till he turned around and saw proof was staring at him.

Just seeing her, butterflies were cramping in his weak stomach and his body felt shaky, but he took in a steady deep breath, stood a bit taller, and smiled at her. Musa smiled back at him almost instantly as she took small steps toward him, looking a bit scared but also surprisingly happy.

"I've changed my mind," she said proudly, which made his smile even bigger. She was about to say more, but her voice soon trailed off. Still smiling at her, Riven pressed his finger against her lips, signaling her to be quiet, and held out his hand to her. She waited a moment before she finally accepted it, sparks zipping bright and flying from the touch.

"Close your eyes," He waited till she followed his instructions, wrapped one arm around her waist while he kept a firm grip on her hand, and then started to lead her towards the railing. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Although it was scary walking with her eyes closed and Riven being so close to her, Musa found she was able to say those words so easily without hesitance. Because she trusted him.

She felt herself walking up steps instead of walking straight, which surprised her but still didn't question him. There was more sunshine at where she was standing, the warmth gentle as the cool breeze blowing in her hair and the salty-ocean filling her nostrils, the sounds of waves crashing and rippling heard more clearly than before. Then, Riven spread her arms out gently and wrapped both arms firmly around her waist, making her shake from his touch but still reminded herself she trusted him and asked no questions.

"Open your eyes." He whispered into her ear.

The first thing she saw was the ocean, but seeing it more clearly for miles and miles ahead. And then, noticing she was standing near the top of the railing, saw how high she was, practically gliding through it like she was some sort of bird descending over the sky.

"I'm flying, Riven," Musa said. "I'm practically flying."

Riven only smiled, came closer to her, and pressed their bodies closely together in a perfect fit. Now, they were flying together.

"Come Josephine, my flying machine," he sang in her ear, making her laugh from hearing the old lullaby. "Going up, she goes. Up she goes."

She turned to him and he looked at her, the sounds of the ocean waves making the only kinds of noise while everything needed to be said. He was coming closer, as was she, and suddenly their lips were connected in a bond that was much deeper, much passionate, and just more than anything else she ever felt before.

A fire sparked in the core of her heart the second his lips were covering hers, spreading all throughout her body like wildfire and making everything else that was anything less fade away into the blackness. She felt like she was slipping away and held onto Riven's head firmly, not because she was worrying about falling. But because she wanted more of the taste, wanting more and savoring it like it was last sweet thing she was ever going to have.

_This is definitely a far cry from Jared's kisses_, Musa thought. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Riven was taking things slow, but he wasn't being shy. He pulled her closer to him and held her more tightly, causing adrenaline to sink deep within her veins as his tongue made his way into her mouth and brushed against hers, kissing her much deeply and making her moan in pleasure.

Being out here, practically flying and kissing Riven, she felt free. Like the shackles everyone tightened onto her wrists and her life were not only unlocked, but it was like they didn't even existed in the first place. For once, she didn't worry that was what was doing was wrong, she didn't worry about what her father was going to do when he finds out about his, didn't worry about what Jared was going to do when he learns his bride will never make it down the aisle.

All that mattered was being held by Riven, tasting his kisses, and flying.


End file.
